Chocoday drabbles
by Milkuwoo
Summary: Drabblesforsome of my fave couples that didn't get a full length fanfic.


Alrighty so since I became awfully lazy, I just did drabbles for all the other couples. So sue me. Before anyone asks, Jonathon=Netherlands. Odd couple right? Anyway, pretend that they all celebrate Chocolate day like AMERICANS do. PLEASE PRETEND. Umm….Hetalia no belongs to moi. Also got lazy and didn't do Spain.

* * *

Jonathon wanted to ditch school so he and his boyfriend could just spend the day together doing whatever the hell they pleased, but Lukas, being the protective brother that he was, wanted to stay at school to protect his little brother's chastity.

He sighed as he put out his pipe and walked along the street towards their school and put an arm around Lukas' slim waist. Lukas' cheeks had a pink tint to them when he looked down at the shorter male. He smirked inwardly.

Once they got to school Lukas navigated them into to the closest and empty thing with a lock. Which was A-okay with him, since he got a lap full of hot Norwegian. The two separated only when the warning bell chimed. Jonathon smirked at the smaller male still in his lap.

"Hey." He kissed Lukas again. "Happy Valentine's day." He said, producing a a red tulip from his abandoned backpack. Lukas' flushed face, flushed even more and he put his arms around Jonathon's neck.

"Same." Lukas whispered against Jonathon's lips. Jonathon smiled and kissed the male in his lap.

They missed first period and were found later by one of the hallway monitors. There was no regret between them at all. Well, Lukas had one because he noticed Mathies kidnapped his brother.

* * *

Kiku stared at the two men fighting in front of him. He sighed as he got in between them. "Heracles-san. Sadiq-san. Please stop fighting." He told them quietly. They immediately stopped at his request and blushed at the puppy eyes Kiku had, unconsciously, given them.

"Sorry Kiku." They muttered, both trying to take Kiku into their laps. Kiku blushed a deep red and stood up before the two could stop fighting again.

"It's alright." He blushed a darker red. "I-I got you both presents for Valentine's day." He blushed a deeper shade since they looked like Kiku gave them the secrets to the world and happiness. He thrusted out two neatly wrapped packages toward them.

They took the presents eagerly and carefully, as if moving it too much would break the presents. Then even after being careful with it, they basically ripped the paper off in a race to see who gets to the present first.

Kiku smiled at their antics. They always got way too excited for his boring presents.

Sadiq and Heracles looked at their presents and felt their grins appear on their faces. They looked up at Kiku and hurriedly stood up to hug the smaller Asian. Kiku got flustered when they began kissing him, and he was sandwiched in between them so he really couldn't escape. Not that he wanted to but still. It didn't even matter that the two basically squished his presents between them either.

He only spent a hour drawing them anyway. And getting kisses from the other two was so much of a better Valentine's Day gift anyway.

* * *

So one thing that Yao hated about the Valentine's day was that his tall Russian boyfriend scared EVERYONE off, even his friends who just wanted to give him spare candy. Yao sighed as once again he was approached by one of his class mates. Ivan pushed the Chinese male behind him.

"If you do not leave Yao alone, "He got really close to the kid's ear. "I will break you." He whispered with a deep accent.

The kid ran off in tears. Yao sighed again as Ivan brought him closer and kissed his cheek. "See Yao! People understand that you are mine."Yao smiled, shaking his head.

"Of course."Kissing Ivan on the lips.

* * *

Berwald was a nervous wreck once he arrived at school. He had arrived at his school even before a single teacher came. Let alone a student. He made his way to his destination, locker 1436.

His expertly opened the lock and began his preparations.

Tino was never one for coming to school late or too early. He yawned as he made his way in the school with Mathies and parted with him once they got near his locker. There weren't much people nearby and his left hand expertly unlocked his lock. He glanced at his left hand where a silver ring was on his wedding finger.

He sighed happily and once his lock came off he opened the door to his locker. To find that flowers and candy flow out of it. He gasped in surprise as the items either landed on the floor or stayed in the locker. He picked up the flowers and candy that fell from the locker and smiled as the tags on them all said the same thing, _I love you Tino. Berwald._

He sighed happily as he looked into his locker again and saw a plush toy that looked just like his pet dog. It even carried a red heart in its mouth. He hugged the small plush close to him as he closed the locker gently.

"H'ppy Va'tines day, T'no." A mumble came from behind him, a pair of strong arms encircling his waist. Tino smiled as he leaned back into the strong chest of his fiancé.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Berwald." He replied grabbing Berwald's face in his hands and lowering it so he could place a firm kiss to his lips.

* * *

Francis had one wish to complete today and that was to be of service to his younger Canadian boyfriend. Matthew was at a loss of what to do.

He didn't really want anything except for Francis to pay attention to him, which he was doing very intently, but he really didn't need Francis to be his servant. Francis smiled.

"Mon cher." He kissed Matthew on the lips. "You must tell me what you want. There must be something you want."

Matthew thought hard. "You making me heart shaped pancakes would be nice…"He blushed. "If it's not a bother." He replied ducking his head. Francis smiled at his shy boyfriend.

"Nothing is ever a bother with you Mon cheri." He whispered against Matthew's lips.


End file.
